


Tumbleweeds

by CarolAndNella (orphan_account)



Category: Gerard Way (Musician), My Chemical Romance (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-05 06:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CarolAndNella





	Tumbleweeds

_Sparks of fire,  
Fizzling in the dust,_

Restless and twitching,  
The itch to do something,

_but powerless to do anything._

Sun set bathed the desert landscape in red and ebony, the color of the world fading as night slid closer. Thin scraps of cloud were blushed pink against the pale, yellow blue sky, blared out against the wash of scarlet as dusk enfolded the sun. Canyons and sandy ridges prickled with dried brush and stumpy cacti, the distance still shimmering with the day's heat. Kay trailed some several foot steps behind a guy, her boots crunching on pebbles as the stranger lead the way down a faint road. She scuffed the hard, dry ground with her boot, glancing up at him. All she could see was the back of his head at the moment, but she knew him for a few days. He was older than she was, much older, in his late twenties or early thirties. She herself turned seventeen yesterday.  
His faux red hair bled to a warm brownie color to their roots, and his wary expression was gently softened by a pair hazel eyes.


End file.
